


Farewell

by cmorgana



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Dark, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmorgana/pseuds/cmorgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anno 3434 della Seconda Era, battaglia di Dagorlad... molte vite, eterne e non, vennero distrutte. Molti Elfi lasciarono la loro immortalità per raggiungere le Aule di Mandos. Tra loro il re degli Elfi Silvani: Oropher. Ma come sempre non sono i morti a portare le peggiori ferite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> Questa non vuol essere una vera fic, ma solo una scena, un momento nella vita di Thranduil, che ho deciso di scrivere o non mi avrebbe lasciato in pace.  
> E' la mia visione di Thranduil, o meglio, del Thranduil che era e che più non fu, ed è una storia senza alcuna ambizione, senz'altro piena di errori per quanto riguarda il canon dei racconti (ho letto il poco esistente riguardo Oropher, ma non sono assolutamente colta su tutto il resto)... insomma...non mi importa se sia accurata o no, è una scena che avevo in mente e così è venuta, una specie di head-canon per ciò che riguarda Thranduil, prendetela così.
> 
> ATTENZIONE: in caso non lo aveste ancora chiaro questa fic tratta tema MORTE, morte di un genitore. Quindi se siete particolarmente sensibili sull'argomento vi prego cliccate ora "indietro" perchè probabilmente non è nulla che vi farà piacere leggere.  
> E anche se non siete particolarmente sensibili su questo: è una fic TRISTE. Mi è stato chiesto se c'è il lieto fine e la mia risposta è stata "No, Thranduil non ha mai avuto un lieto fine, o almeno non ancora, come potrebbe averlo qui?" quindi non aspettatevi di riprendervi alla fine, perchè non accadrà, mi spiace. (o forse si? dipende dai punti di vista :P )
> 
> Mentre poi cercavo il titolo mi è capitata davanti una canzone dei Within Temptation che trovo estremamente adatta: Our Farewell. Se volete sentirla potete trovarla su [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h5EAFh8uWnk) (link scelto a caso ;) ) e qui potete leggere le lyrics  
> Non credo che sentirò mai più questa canzone senza pensare a Thranduil...
> 
> Detto questo se non siete ancora fuggiti buona lettura e...buona fortuna ;) Troverete altre note a fine capitolo..

Tutti conoscono le storie di guerra, i loro orrori, le ferite inguaribili che lasciano sulla Terra e sui popoli, le cicatrici perenni nei cuori di chi ne è stato protagonista.

Tutti conoscono le Guerre combattute nella propria Storia, dell'alternarsi delle stagioni l'una dopo l'altra, della neve più gelida e del caldo più torrido, per poi tornare al freddo invernale, senza sosta, in un circolo che sembra non aver fine, nell'incessante orrore e sacrificio.

Molti rimpiangono di non aver perso la vita su quei campi insanguinati, per non dover vivere col ricordo di quegli anni e, forse, tra questi molti Elfi, creature immortali maledette dal tragico destino di dover rivivere la guerra ancora e ancora, dal feroce incubo della coscienza che mai un'era passerà senza il dover impugnare ancora la spada. 

Ma ciò di cui pochi parlano, ciò che in molti desiderano scordare, sono le pause. Quei momenti in cui entrambi gli eserciti devono concedere una tregua agli uomini sul campo, prima che essi muoiano di sfinimento prima ancora di poter vincere. Quelle infinite ore, giorni, in cui nuovi attacchi sono studiati, nuovi luoghi avvicinati, le strategie mutate. 

La calma prima della tempesta, eppure non è la certezza di ciò che accadrà, della morte che tutti aspettano sopraggiunga impietosa al riprendere della battaglia, a tormentare gli animi, quanto gli orrori che già sono stati vissuti.

Quelli sono i momenti della paura, del corpo e della mente sfiniti e consumati. Quelle sono le ore per seppellire i morti, i minuti per dire addio per chi tra i dolori rimpiange di non aver lasciato con un unico colpo queste Terre.

Quelli sono i momenti della realizzazione.

E non importa chi tu sia, un sovrano o uno schiavo, un nobile o un contadino, quegli attimi sono crudeli e nudi, sadici ed insopportabili, come mai la dolcezza della morte potrebbe essere. 

Quelli sono i momenti in cui nessun sentimento può essere celato.

E così era quella notte, mentre ancora in lontananza, come in un sogno da cui non ci riesce del tutto a risvegliare, il clangore del metallo riempiva l'aria, mentre un esercito finiva su una strada da cui tutti sapevano non avrebbe avuto altra vittoria che la morte, mentre le retroguardie continuavano a combattere come quasi non avevano fatto in quelle ore che avevano visto sorgere e calare una luna e poi un sole. Mentre loro, quelli della prima linea, i nobili e i feriti, coloro i cui corpi erano martoriati e stanchi, erano riusciti a ritirarsi. Erano fuggiti, avrebbe azzardato qualcuno, nel sentire i rumori della guerra a poche leghe di distanza, se solo quel qualcuno avesse avuto il cuore di aprir bocca per parlare.

Un immenso accampamento, di Uomini ed Elfi, eppure l'unico suono sembravano essere le urla dei feriti, quegli sventurati cui neppure i curatori potevano procurare un miracolo, che silenziosamente pregavano per una mano pietosa ad abbassare una spada su di loro per toglierli dalla propria miseria. 

Non era diversa, lì in mezzo, la tenda del sovrano. Era più grossa, più maestosa, più colorata. Eppure circondata da quel lugubre silenzio, dai fantasmi di ciò che era appena accaduto, dai demoni che insinuavano il senso di colpa per non essere ancora la, a morire come tutti gli altri. 

L'interno era illuminato, arredato comodamente. Ciò che un tempo era stato sul piccolo tavolo giaceva riverso a terra, il cristallo infranto, l'oro dimenticato come il più inutile dei giocattoli, il vino a macchiare i tessuti soffici che ne foderavano il pavimento.

E proprio al centro di quei tessuti era lui, in ginocchio, l'armatura sporca ed ammaccata ancora stretta al petto, unica protezione di metallo rimasta, il resto caduto in battaglia, le cinghie lacerate, il metallo squartato come pergamena. 

Le mani insanguinate erano poggiate sulle gambe, i capelli insozzati di sangue che neppure gli apparteneva sfuggivano dalla treccia che aveva cercato invano di stringerli ordinatamente, cadendo sul volto, quasi a nascondere le lacrime che lasciavano chiare scie sullo sporco che lo copriva.

Portava molte ferite, Thranduil, i vestiti sulle braccia strappati in più punti, zuppi di sangue dove la lama aveva tagliato crudelmente pelle e muscoli, il volto segnato e tumefatto, le ginocchia scoperte della stoffa, che aveva ceduto e si era logorata, livide ed insanguinate, per tutte le volte che era caduto, le nocche rovinate al punto di essere irriconoscibili come quelle di un elfo. 

Eppure non sentiva nessuno di quei dolori, perso in qualcosa di ben più profondo.

Incapace di far cessare le lacrime prese un respiro, trattenendolo, nella speranza di controllare almeno quello, nella speranza che il fastidioso rumore del suo stesso ansimare cessasse, che lo lasciasse pensare, perché era di quello che aveva bisogno, ne era certo. Calmarsi, meditare, realizzare ciò che era accaduto ed accettarlo, poi tutto sarebbe andato a posto. Ma quando rilasciò il fiato tutto ciò che ottenne fu un singhiozzo disperato, pregno di un dolore denso, così profondo che neppure sembrava possibile fosse arrivato da lui. 

Non si accorse di aver preso tra le mani la stoffa di ciò che restava dei suoi pantaloni, stringendola disperato, come suo unico appiglio.

Niente aveva un senso, niente era reale. 

"Adar" sussurrò a nessuno. Nessuno. Perché mai più nessuno sarebbe stato lì per udire quella parola, e all'ennesima realizzazione gli occhi si spalancarono di volontà propria, come davanti alla più incredibile delle meraviglie, qualcosa di così grosso che la mente rifiuta di accettare come vera. 

Non ci sarebbe più stato suo padre, colui da cui aveva sempre cercato consiglio e protezione, che aveva amato, che amava, con tutto se stesso, che stimava e seguiva ciecamente. No, suo padre se ne era andato, per sempre, lasciandolo a vivere l'eternità da solo, abbandonandolo impreparato per quello, qualcosa che neppure durante gli orrori di quella guerra aveva mai immaginato come possibile. 

"No…no..non lasciarmi, ada, non sono pronto", ancora parole sussurrate come una preghiera, una supplica a qualcuno che era ormai lontano da lì, in un posto migliore, certo, ma non con lui, non accanto a lui. Mai più con lui. 

Disperato spostò lo sguardo sulla propria spada, abbandonata a terra, sporca, che aveva inzuppato di sangue il tappeto. Sangue. Rosso. Metallico…d'istinto si portò una mano alle labbra come a trattenere il conato che lo percorse con violenza, ma servì solo a rendere l'odore ancora più pungente, più reale, mentre la sostanza rossa ancora lasciava il suo corpo dalle piccole ferite che ornavano le nocche.

Fu in quel momento che la sua mente sembrò tradirlo. Chiuse gli occhi involontariamente e lo vide. 

Oropher steso al suolo, il corpo martoriato da tagli, l'armatura squarciata, il metallo macchiato di rosso. E il bel viso, quel volto perfetto che da sempre significava tutto per Thranduil, sfigurato dai colpi e lercio dal fango, le labbra che dolcemente lo avevano sfiorato quando era un fanciullo livide e gonfie, i capelli un ammasso informe e disordinato ammucchiato attorno a ciò che restava del cranio colpito dalla spada. 

Aveva urlato, Thranduil, con tutte le sue forze, a quella visione. Aveva ucciso con fendenti che neppure ricordava, solo per arrivare a quel corpo, solo per proteggerlo, perché nessuno poteva trattare così un Re, neppure se la vita già lo aveva lasciato, ma quando aveva abbandonato la spada cercando di gettarsi in ginocchio accanto a lui qualcuno l'aveva bloccato, rialzato, con forza gli aveva rimesso l'arma in pugno ed urlato un ordine di non smettere di combattere. 

Aveva ubbidito, senza neanche sapere chi avesse scelto di salvargli la vita, in automatico, incurante di cosa poteva succedergli, e poi con più convinzione, deciso a vincere quella guerra, per suo padre, per il loro popolo. Aveva trovato la forza degli Elfi, l'aveva fomentata con una rabbia ed una disperazione che poco avevano della sua razza. 

Ma ora quelle sensazioni erano scivolate via, la rabbia e la paura erano cessate, ora era solo in ginocchio in quella tenda non sua, che ancora portava l'odore di suo padre, quel padre che neanche aveva potuto recuperare, il cui corpo giaceva calpestato dal nemico.

Ora suo padre era morto.

Sul serio.

"Padre, mi dispiace, perdonami. Perdonami", ancora quella preghiera, le parole incapaci di fermarsi, quelle parole che per millenni, fino all'alba del giorno prima, erano state udite, ascoltate con amore, ma che di colpo si trovavano prive di orecchie per riceverle. 

Abbandonò la testa in avanti, lasciando che i capelli lo celassero dal mondo quasi fossero la sua ultima difesa, che lo coccolassero nella finta oscurità che gli concedevano, "Falla smettere, Adar, ho tanta paura, sento l'odore del sangue, le urla…non puoi avermi lasciato!"

Quasi un grido, non più il tono sommesso di una preghiera, perché non era giusto, non poteva suo padre averlo davvero abbandonato in quel modo, perso in quel Mondo avvolto dall'Oscurità. 

Furioso afferrò il laccio che stringeva ciò che restava della treccia, scagliandolo con forza contro la parete della tenda. Non voleva i capelli raccolti in quel modo, i guerrieri portavano i capelli così, lui non era un guerriero, lui non voleva esserlo mai più.

Ma prima che l'ira potesse esplodere, sfociare in qualcosa di accecante eppure pietoso, che avrebbe lavato via quella disperazione, il telo che copriva l'entrata si aprì. 

Thranduil fissò in silenzio l'elfo che vi comparve, incurante della propria posizione, incurante delle lacrime che gli solcavano il viso sempre più rapide, della debolezza che stava mostrando. 

Conosceva quell'elfo. Era uno dei Guardiani di suo padre. Si era allenato con lui, si era ubriacato con lui, aveva scherzato con lui. Eppure di colpo tutto ciò che poteva vedere sul suo volto era imbarazzo, come se avesse appena colto una scena che mai avrebbe dovuto vedere. 

"Mio Signore, i curatori hanno finito con i feriti più gravi, vorrebbero vedere voi", pronunciò solenne, guardando ovunque tranne che l'elfo accasciato al suolo, senza nulla di caldo e comprensivo nello sguardo. Solo in quel momento a Thranduil tornarono alla mente le parole che qualcuno gli aveva urlato mentre di peso lo trascinava via dal campo di battaglia. 

_"Sei il loro Re adesso! Sono i tuoi soldati, non puoi farti ammazzare anche tu, sei tutto ciò che è rimasto a guidarli!"_

E di colpo fu come un pugno alla gola che gli tolse la capacità di respirare o parlare: la terribile realizzazione che adesso lui era il Re. Che quella battaglia era finita per lui, che si era portata via suo padre ed aveva lasciato a lui il peso di una corona, della vita di un popolo.

Neppure si rese conto delle parole pronunciate per congedare l'altro elfo, per non far arrivare i curatori. 

Come poteva rendersi conto di ciò che diceva se nella sua mente nulla aveva un senso? Come poteva essere un sovrano se ciò che si sentiva era invece un fanciullo terrorizzato, se ciò che desiderava era qualcuno, chiunque, che gli prendesse la mano e gli dicesse che sarebbe andato tutto bene? 

"Non ero pronto, padre!" urlò con ira, gli occhi rivolti al cielo, "Non sono un Re! Non avevi diritto di lasciarmi così, non ce l'avevi! " un altro urlo, il tono di una maledizione che portava in realtà con se il più dolce e disperato dei sentimenti. Aveva compreso la scelta di suo padre, la decisione di caricare prima dell'ordine di Gil-galad, sapeva da dove arrivava, eppure di colpo sembrava la peggiore delle strategie, la più stupida e crudele, semplicemente perché gli era costata la vita e lui aveva saputo, aveva sempre saputo, che sarebbe probabilmente morto davanti a quelle mura, ma non glielo aveva detto, non aveva pensato a lui, "Non dovevi!" urlò ancora, ma presto anche quella rabbia svanì di nuovo, costringendo l'elfo ad accasciarsi, le mani sul pavimento davanti a se per sorreggerlo con le ultime forze.

Era Re. 

Si trovavano nel bel mezzo di una guerra che ormai tutti disperavano di vincere, gli elfi che erano partiti a formare il loro esercito erano a quel punto poco più di una manciata, le urla dei feriti riempivano il campo, tutto ciò cui riusciva a pensare era al terrore e alla disperazione che gli toglievano il respiro. Ma era un Re.

Poco importava che fosse pronto o meno, che un sottile rancore gli avvelenasse la gola per quell'eredità che suo padre gli aveva lasciato, che l'immagine del genitore riverso al suolo lo torturasse. Adesso era il Re del Reame Boscoso e a nessuno interessava ciò che provava. 

Anche se le mani non smettevano di tremargli, se la nausea gli stringeva lo stomaco, se le lacrime sembravano promettere di non cessare mai, lui, e lui solo, era il Re. Da lui dipendevano centinaia di vite, da lui dipendeva il morale di coloro disposti a morire per una causa maggiore, da lui dipendevano le sorti della Terra di Mezzo. 

"Non sono un Re. Non so come essere un Re. Sono un principe viziato che passa troppo tempo con la propria spada, evitando i Consigli e la politica. Non sono un re, ada", ripeté, ancora rivolto al nulla di quella tenda, scosso dai singhiozzi e dai conati, poi chiuse gli occhi e si impose di ascoltare. 

I rumori distanti, le urla dei feriti, le chiacchiere sommesse dei sopravissuti. Le voci preoccupate dei curatori e il respiro appena troppo rapido, nervoso, del guardiano che poco prima era entrato nella tenda. 

I rumori dei suoi sudditi, dei suoi Elfi, del suo popolo. 

Lentamente si alzò, asciugando gli occhi col dorso della mano, incurante della traccia di sangue fresco che si dipinse sul viso. In automatico portò le dita alle cinghie della corazza, annuendo a se stesso alla sensazione così familiare del cuoio sotto le dita, e quando ebbe finito di slacciarla la lasciò cadere al suolo, ammaccata e sporca. 

Sfilò la tunica più pesante, e le dita la stesero ordinatamente sullo schienale di una sedia, come avrebbe fatto una qualsiasi notte a palazzo con un abito che desiderava indossare ancora, non con uno straccio zuppo di sangue e fango che era destinato alle fiamme. 

Poi tolse anche la più sottile, osservando distrattamente gli strappi macchiati di rosso, la posò sopra la precedente e solo allora abbassò lo sguardo sulle proprie ferite, sulle strisce purpuree che gli disegnavano scie sulla pelle per poi gocciolare sul pavimento. Erano ferite profonde ma non gravi. 

Erano le ferite di un re che aveva combattuto ed era sopravissuto. 

La stessa fine fecero le protezioni sulle cosce, i calzoni laceri, gli stivali, e quando fu completamente nudo, seppur ferito ed insanguinato, prese dal baule la più ornata delle tuniche e la infilò senza pensare, in un gesto automatico, con la mente totalmente vuota ed il cuore altrove. 

Al piccolo catino nell'angolo si pulì alla meglio il viso, cercando invano di lavare via i lividi che gli imponevano di ricordare. Passò le dita tra i capelli e solo allora, con passo deciso e i piedi nudi, si diresse all'entrata della tenda.

"Ti prego, guidami tu, ada, perché non so cosa devo fare", sussurrò a se stesso, sapendo che le sue preghiere non erano fatte per il padre, che mai avrebbero raggiunto le sue orecchie. 

Tutto ciò che desiderava era fuggire lontano e urlare il proprio dolore. Piangere fino a spegnersi. Farsi stringere da qualcuno fino a che quella paura accecante non fosse passata. Chiedere aiuto e conforto. 

Invece scostò la tenda. Perché lui ora era Re, ed i Re sono soli. 

"Lithatrion, avverti i curatori che le mie ferite sono pronte per essere controllate", ordinò e per un attimo fu tentato di guardarsi attorno, di chiedersi da chi provenisse quel tono freddo e autoritario, quella voce che mai aveva sentito lasciare le proprie labbra, ma si trattenne, di colpo conscio della realizzazione che quella era la voce del nuovo sovrano di Mirkwood, che era una voce che nasceva dall'oscurità e dalla disperazione e che non poteva quindi portare altro che una nota di distacco e gelo.

Un solo attimo di esitazione da parte dell'altro elfo, uno sguardo quasi stupito alla creatura che si trovava di fronte, che nulla aveva a che vedere col relitto che aveva visto poco prima nella tenda, e subito Thranduil alzò un sopracciglio, e l'altro spalancò gli occhi come avesse ricevuto la peggiore delle minacce. 

Thranduil lo guardò allontanarsi di fretta. Quello stesso elfo che non aveva esitato a duellare con lui e a prendere la vincita, che non aveva riso alle sue battute quando non le aveva trovate divertenti. Quell'elfo che non era mai stato suo amico o suo pari, perché da sempre il sangue di Thranduil era quello di un principe, ma che si era sempre comportato con affetto e cordialità. Con sincerità.

Ma ora lui era Re, ed i re non avevano interesse per quei sentimenti, né ne avevano il tempo. 

"Eccomi, adar. Re Thranduil che comanda l'esercito che vincerà questa guerra. Sono pronto", sussurrò appena fu di nuovo entro i sicuri confini della tenda che da quella sera gli apparteneva. 

Chiuse gli occhi per controllare il magone che sembrava minacciare di conquistarlo, ma quando riuscì a trattenere ogni lacrima che premeva per uscire sorrise a se stesso come se avesse appena compiuto le più grandi delle conquiste. 

Suo padre era morto. Ora era lui il Re. 

Un Re non può piangere.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, se siete arrivati fino qui e vi state chiedendo come la mia mente ha partorito questa cosa malata...è successo una notte alle tre, quando un cane mi ha svegliato col suo abbaiare incessante. Ormai sveglia ho preso la mia Moleskine, ma avevo troppo sonno per scrivere così - io che non so disegnare - con una bic e un foglio, dopo pagine di pasticci insensati, mi sono ritrovata con davanti questo:  
>   
> Ovviamente a quel punto era matematicamente impossibile che non ci scrivessi una fic XD


End file.
